comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Jordan (ME-1)
"I got places to be, days to save, hearts to break, and history to make." Powers and Abilities Speed Force Conduit (Limited) As a descendant of Drake Gibson/The Flash, Hal is connected to the Speed Force, although to a far more limited extent than his ancestor. Enhanced Perception The only known power Hal seems to possess from the Speed Force is enhanced perception. When danger is near, his senses are in effect "turned up to 11," and he is able to spring into action after isolating the source. This does not guarantee that he will find the threat, but rather grants him a far greater span of time than the average human to find it. Additionally, his enhanced perception allows him see a speedster running relatively clearly, and he has a small chance of reacting to their potential attack. Personality "Do something that matters, even if no one will give you credit for it." On the surface, Hal is cocky, somewhat goofy, and is obsessed with fame and wealth, but beneath the surface, he is good-natured and well-intentioned. In the end, he is just as willing to risk his own life to save lives as the other superhero in his family. He always thought he needed to have fame and wealth to be important and useful to the people he loved, but his time in the 21st Century showed him that true heroes only need a good heart, and the people he loved will love him back no matter what. Much like his ancestor, he is kind, humble, and heroic. Author's Note A Different Kind of Antihero I liked Booster Gold from a very young age. When I was a kid my parents bought my a ton of comic encyclopedias, including one big DC encyclopedia and MARVEL encyclopedia. In the DC encyclopedia I came across Booster Gold and the second Blue Beetle. I could tell from the pages that they were comical, and yet, still heroic. In Booster Gold's case, I liked the story of the pseudo-Flash Thompson jock stereotype stealing a super hero suit to get fame and wealth, but who always possessed a good heart. He's the everyman who doesn't wholly lack the virtues that make characters like Batman and Captain America heroes, he simply has all the vices your average person does, in the fact that he want's to secure a good life for himself too, but, as all true heroes would, Booster Gold is perfectly willing to put his life on the line for others with the understanding that he probably won't get the attention he wants, because his suit totally looks like Green Lantern's. Booster Gold Motivation.jpg Trivia *Harold is a given name derived from the Old English name Hereweald, derived from the Germanic elements here "army" and weald "power, leader, ruler" **Diminutives of Harold are Harry and Hal. *Jordan comes from the Hebrew ירדן (Yarden), meaning "one who descends" or "to flow down". **This references the fact he is a descendant of The Flash. **The full name Harold Jordan references the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. *Wallace is a Scottish name derived from the Anglo-Norman French waleis, which is in turn derived from a cognate of the Old English wylisc (pronounced "wullish") meaning "foreigner" or "Welshman" **This is a double entendre: it references his status as a foreigner to ME-2, as well as Wallace "Wally" West, aka The Flash. *Allen is a Celtic name meaning: Harmony, stone, or noble. Also fair, handsome. **This references Bartholomew "Barry" Allen, aka the Flash. *Hal trolls his friends by saying things happen in the future that don’t, such as telling Will, “your babies are really cute by the way.” Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-2 Category:Versions of Booster Gold Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Athletes Category:Americans Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (ME-1) Category:Universe Travel Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Force Field Generation Category:ME-1